An Older Brother's Helping Hand
by Satharin
Summary: What if Izuku had a slightly older brother who helped him become a hero, and how would that affect his development as a person and as a hero? Watch as Izuku and his brother Tadashi Midoryia rely on one another as they grow to become the best heroes they can be. Small changes have big effects. Slight changes, as a new character does that to a story, but "mostly" canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you go into this Fanfiction, I just want to let you guys know this is my first story so there will probably be errors, so I apologize in advance for them. The largest will probably be commas, so good luck!**

**The main reason I wanted to write this type of story was because of the character development that Izuku could have had if he had a person close to him accept his dreams of wanting to be a hero. I know other stories have done this, but I also wanted to create an OC that was slightly reasonable to make and who could help Izuku without it becoming forced on as other stories have done. In the beginning, Tadashi will be the focal point, but as the story develops you will be hearing from him less and Izuku will take center stage, with Tadashi in the background. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Prologue-

Tadashi Midoriya, at the tender age of 6, came to the sudden realization that not all people were created equally. He only wished that it hadn't been his younger brother that had opened his eyes to this new belief. Izuku Midoriya, his 4-year-old brother, was quirkless…

Tadashi couldn't comprehend anything else that was being said by the doctor, or his mother for that matter. The only thing that he was able to notice in this state was the complete emptiness in his brother's eyes after hearing that one statement, "you are quirkless." Every so often he would feel a slight pain in his right hand where his and Inko's hands were clasped. After every movement of the doctor's lips, she would squeeze a bit harder until his hand was almost numb. In this state, Tadashi could barely feel it, but even if he could, he wouldn't let go, his mother needed someone to help her get through the news, even if he lost all feeling in his hand for a while. Tadashi wanted to extend his other hand to his brother, to try and comfort him in any way he could, but because of the distance between the two that was divided by their mother and with her vice-like grip on his hand, Tadashi wasn't going anywhere.

Ever so slowly, Tadashi's mind was becoming clearer and clearer until he was finally able to comprehend what the doctor was saying, "… Because he has two joints in his pinky toe", which he then pointed to an x-ray photo of Izuku's foot, "he will never manifest a quirk."

he could think of was 'what does an extra toe joint have anything to do with not having a Quirk!' Before he could put his thoughts into words, Inko beat him to the punch. "But that can't be possible! Each member of our family has a quirk, how come Izuku is the only one without one!?" She said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

The doctor only gave her a brief look before looking down onto his clipboard. "From your records, it shows that you are a fourth-generation Quirk holder along with your husband. It shows here that you can attract small objects towards yourself, while your husband, Hisashi Midoryia can breathe small flames. It could be that your quirks weren't compatible with each other, or that each of your quirks is fairly weak, thus stopping them from being implemented onto your son." The doctor finalized in a monotone voice.

Again, before Tadashi was able to comment on the rude statement made on their parent's quirks, his mother responded, in an almost pleading tone, completely missing the small jab about hers and their father's quirk. "Again, that's impossible! Our oldest son" she then feverishly pointed to Tadashi with her unoccupied hand, "only takes after my quirk and his quirk is much stronger than my own. There has to be another reason why Izuku is quirkless!" After Inko's comment, the doctor looked over to Tadashi and looked him up and down, almost like he is was trying to figure out if Inko was lying to him or not. After his observation that can't have provided any results on Inko's statement, the doctor finally asks Tadashi the question, "well son, what is your quirk?" he says with a hint of curiosity behind his question.

Tadashi looked over to Izuku and he was still motionless on his chair, with the same expression of shock and despair as before. 'Maybe if I use my quirk on the doctor, Izuku might snap out of it. He always enjoyed watching my quirk, it also gives me the excuse to get back at the doctor for causing this pain onto Izuku and for the rude comment about his mom and dad's quirks being weak,' Tadashi thought as he silently raised his left arm in front of him, with his open hand position towards the doctor. A slight green glow encompassed the doctor as the man started to gradually float in the air. The movement was not fast or precise as the doctor seemed to wobble throughout the air, but Tadashi was able to get the doctor a couple of feet of the ground, even as sweat started pouring down his face and his outstretched arm began shaking. Tadashi let out a small grin on his face as he saw the nervous and shocked expression on the doctor as he floated in his office. Wanting to continue making the doctor uncomfortable, Tadashi started to slowly spin the doctor, making him look like some bizarre human top.

Tadashi slowly looked towards Izuku, hoping to have gotten some kind of positive reaction out of his brother with the actions of the doctor and his quirk. Luckily for him, it did, but not the amount that Tadashi had hoped for. Izuku's expression of devastation was gone, replaced by a small smile and a few giggles here and there, but Tadashi could still see the sadness in his brother's eyes.

As if responding to his feelings of dissatisfaction, Tadashi's quirk began to flicker on the doctor as he slowly stopped spinning and started to descend back onto his stool on the floor. As the doctor sat onto his chair, the small green glow vanished and a sudden wave of exhaustion hit Tadashi like a truck, forcing him to take large gasps of air as he tried to stave away the sudden fatigue and exhaustion.

Tadashi gently wiped away the sweat on his face with his shirt while the doctor collected himself from the experience. Tadashi's mother looked to Tadashi with a worried expression on her face, but Tadashi merely smiled at his mother, silently expressing that he was okay. With that wordless answer, Inko gave Tadashi a small nod and a forced smile before returning to Izuku and trying again to comfort him.

After both the doctor and Tadashi reoriented themselves, Tadashi began to describe his quirk to the doctor, feeling slightly irked that the doctor was now paying more attention to him and his quirk than his brother.

"My quirk, from what I understand so far, is a broad form of telekinesis. I can control objects with my mind, I just need to think about what I want to happen, and my quirk will do the rest. I have to use my hands to focus on my powers if the object is too heavy or if the task is to complicated. When I go above my limit, a green glow will appear around the object and my eyes. I think it's a way of showing that I am going above my limit and that I need to stop. As of right now, I can lift objects that are around 50 pounds, my body weight, without the use of my hands. From what I can tell, my quirk is like a muscle, the more I practice with it, the easier it is for me to control and lift objects. Lately, Izuku has been helping me train my quirk by letting me lift him in the air and flying him around the house. Since then, it has been easier to use my quirk, and as of right now, my max weight is around 120 pounds, and controlling around 3 different objects at a time." Tadashi finishes, with a small bit of pride in his voice, not only because of the power of his quirk but also because of the help that Izuku has had on his quirk.

Before Izuku started helping Tadashi, he could only lift small objects one at a time, and only for a limited amount of time. Because of this, Tadashi had believed that he had the same quirk as his mother, so he never tried pushing his quirk farther than what his mother could do. For two years he continued to believe this idea until a three-year-old Izuku had asked him a few simple questions.

_'Why can't you lift more? Why only one thing? Can you lift me Tadashi!?_ While they were innocent questions from a curious toddler, they made him truly think about his quirk's capabilities. 'Is my quirk just like moms? Can I possibly do more with it?' and many other similar questions raced through Tadashi's mind before he realized that he had no idea. He had no idea about his own quirk, other than the misconceptions that he made himself. After that day, Tadashi started practicing his quirk as much as possible, discovering new possibilities of his quirk almost every other day. At first, it was difficult for Tadashi, as he could only practice for a small time after school, but slowly his quirk got stronger and more creative as he practiced more.

During one of his practice sessions, Inko nearly fainted when she had walked in on him floating Izuku around his room for the first time. Hell, Tadashi had nearly fainted himself from the straining of his quirk, but the thought of Izuku falling had stopped him from losing focus. After Tadashi had floated down Izuku and both he and Izuku had calmed down their mother, Inko admitted that she was very proud of Tadashi and his dedication to practicing his quirk and with his closeness with his younger brother. At that moment, the famous Midoriya waterworks appeared, with all of them crying on the spot and hugging each other in a vice-like grip. They were also able to get in contact with Hiashi in American and he also joined in the family cryfest.

After that day, Tadashi had become even more dedicated to his quirk, spending almost every waking moment working on his quirk. From lifting small objects while he ate, orbiting small objects around himself while he walked around the house and pretty much started using telekinesis for basic things throughout the day. Tadashi could tell that Izuku was slightly jealous of his quirk and what he could do with it, be he believed that he would also get a powerful quirk just like his brother and that they would train their quirks together. But now, Tadashi did not even want to think about what they were going to do now.

Before he could delve deeper into those depressing thoughts, the doctor broke him away from his musings, "That is a pretty impressive quirk you have their boy, even if you were having a bit of fun on my expense, I can see you going far in life with that quirk of yours." Tadashi almost physically recoiled at the response. How could he have said such a thing in front of his brother, he was sitting right next to him! It isn't bad enough that he is crushing Izuku's dream of having a quirk, but now he is actively ignoring Izuku for him, while also complimenting on his quirk! 'bastard' Tadashi thought, while he looked over to Izuku, only for his heart to clench at the new expression on Izuku, complete despair.

Before Tadashi could yell at the doctor for causing even more pain onto Izuku, Inko stopped him by suddenly standing up and excusing themselves from the office, as there didn't seem to be anything else the doctor could tell them about the situation. Inko was just as mad as Tadashi was, but being the adult stopped her from truly expressing her anger on the doctor, as it would not fix anything the doctor said. Although, she did make a mental note to never come to this specific doctor again.

After paying and leaving the doctor's office, the Midoriya family walked back home in silence, with the only sounds being the ambient noises of the town around them. Through the process of walking home. Tadashi grabbed on to Izuku's hand, to somewhat alleviate some of the sadness going through his younger brother in the only way he knew how at the moment, but all he got back was a gentle squeeze of his hand and the same expression of sadness he had had in the doctor's office.

Ten minutes later, the Midoryia's finally arrived home just as the sun dropped below the horizon. Before either Tadashi or Inko could day a work, Izuku quickly took his shoes off and ran upstairs without as much as a single word. Apprehensively Inko followed her son upstairs, hoping she could do something for her youngest son.

Seeing that his mother was going after Izuku, Tadashi slowly took off his shoes and started walking into his room upstairs. As he passed his dad's office he could see a slightly blue light coming from the crack underneath the door, as well as far off voices. Tadashi realized that Izuku was probably watching the All Might video again, and just as he thought that, he heard the telltale catchphrase of All Might yelling, "**It's fine now, why? Because I am here!**" After a few seconds of listening to the video and not hearing anything else, Tadashi went into his and Izuku's room, putting on his pajamas and laying on his bed, wanting today to end before anything else could happen. As if tempting fate, before Tadashi could contemplate going to bed early, he heard the swinging of a door suddenly opening and the sobs of his mother as she ran down the stairs. Tadashi jerked up in bed and started rushing downstairs to try and comfort his crying mother. Before he went down the stairs he heard crying coming from the office that his mother had left. Tadashi decided to try and comfort his brother first, as he seemed to be the more in need of comfort in Tadashi's mind.

Tadashi walked into the office to see a crying Izuku sitting on the office chair, with a paused image of All Might smiling on the computer screen in front of him. Tadashi rushed to Izuku and grabbed on to him for dear life, trying his best to soothe his brother. The crying only seemed to increase with the physical contact, and Tadashi had to struggle to not cry with his brother as well. During the crying, a few words could be heard through the sobbing, words like, "Mom… Hero… Quirkless." Tadashi, not able to fully understand his crying brother, continued to hug his brother and to gently rub his back as he continued to cry and mutter. After around five minutes the sobbing turned into whimpering as Izuku started to calm down. Tadashi could finally understand what Izuku had been muttering and felt a small stab of pain in his heart at the words. "I can't be a hero… I'm Quirkless and I can't be a hero… Even mom thinks so."

As if without thinking, Tadashi quickly responded, "Who says you can't be a hero! Who says you can't be a hero if your quirkless!"

Izuku gently looks up to Tadashi, and with a slight sniffle in his voice, b-b-but m-mom said I c-c-can't."

Tadashi gently pulls his arms away, and as he does so, looks directly into Izuku's eyes as he responds, "Well mom is wrong! You have wanted to be a hero since you could talk and it's not going to stop now because you were told you are quirkless! Who is to say that there can't be a quirkless hero's?"

As Tadashi continued, Izuku had stopped whimpering and his full focus was now on Tadashi, hope starting to return to his eyes. "Even if there have never been any quirkless heroes, you can be the very first one! Heck, you could be the first of a lone line of quirkless heroes, the only thing that is stopping you from being a hero is you. So, I as you this, do you still want to be a hero Izuku?" Izuku responded with a slight and hesitant nod.

"Are you willing to work hard to become the hero you have dreamed of becoming?" Tadashi asked, his voice rising with every word.

"Y-y-yes," Izuku responds, determination seeping from his answer.

"Are you willing to work harder than anyone else before to become a hero, because I can't lie and say this will be easy for you Izuku. You are going to have to train in mind, body, and soul to become a hero without a quirk. You are going to need to be the best of the best so you can stand amongst other heroes. So, you can stand alongside All-Might as a true hero. Can you do that Izuku, can YOU become a hero!?" As Tadashi finish's his questions, he stands up, holding his hand to his Izuku to grab.

Izuku tentatively grabbed onto Tadashi's outstretched hand and with a gentle tug from Tadashi, Izuku stood in front of him. Tears again started falling from Izuku's eyes, but instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of joy, of hope as Izuku said, "Y-y-es, I w-will become a h-hero! I w-w-will make you p-proud Tadashi!"

Tadashi only smiled down at Izuku as he said, "I know you will Izuku, I know you will."

* * *

**Congrats, you made it through the whole chapter. If what you read was hot garbage, please leave a review so that I can either possibly fix this or stop altogether. If there were grammar or spelling errors please let me know. If you liked it, you can also let me know as well. I don't know if anyone will read this so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. If someone likes it I will get it out sooner. Thanks, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I just say that the response to this story was so quick and I am actually amazed that you guys liked the story! When I saw the first favorite and read the first review I had a smile the rest of the day. Thank you guys so much for that!**

**For future updates, I will try and answer any questions or comments in the next chapter so everyone can feel like they are a part of the story. Also, I will be asking questions on what you guys want to see or where you think I should go in the story at the end of the chapter. I have an idea of where I think the story should go, but if you have ideas I would love to hear them!**

**Answer Time: There will be pairings involved with both Tadashi and Izuku. I already have a pairing set up for Tadashi and I don't think I will change, but if you guys can come up with a better alternative and reasons why then I might think about it. You are free to guess who it is! For Izuku I am thinking of pairing him with Momo as I think it will be a good pairing for the Izuku I will be making. Again, if you have someone else in mind let me know. Please no harems, I can barely write as it is, and I am somewhat dreading a romantic conversation and plot, I have no idea how I would be able to do more than one girl. Izuku will be getting One for All, non-negotiable, but I am thinking of my ideas for his other quirks besides black whip and one of my designs. If you can think of any good ones that can work well with All for One help me out! **

**Also, shout out to bens6757 for the helpful review, I will try my best to fix my mistakes and hopefully the future chapters are cleaner! Thanks again!**

* * *

After a long and very emotional night, both siblings finally went to bed, one full of happiness and hope for the future, the other filled guilt, and trepidation. Just as Tadashi fell asleep, one thought passed through his mind. _'How am I supposed to help Izuku become a hero when I'm not even sure I want to become one as well!'_

[Beep][Beep][Beep]… At the sound of his alarm, Tadashi begrudgingly awoke from his restless sleep. Looking at his ringing alarm clock, it read 7:00 am, the normal time that Tadashi gets up for school. While this generally doesn't usually bother Tadashi, today was not going to be one of those days. For starters, not only did he get very little sleep from the previous night's events, but that one thought had plagued him all night, giving him even less sleep than usual. And let's not forget that today was Saturday!

Before I can continue to brood about how today was starting on a bad note, the continued sound of my alarm brought me back to reality. I reread the time and unsurprisingly 5 minutes had passed, I silently plead that the sound from my alarm clock didn't wake anybody up. Just as I finally turn off the alarm and lay back down in bed to potentially get a few more hours of sleep before mother wakes me up, my door flies open and a green blur jumps onto my bed.

"Tadashi wake up! I know you are awake; I heard your alarm! Ta-Da-Shi!" Izuku yells while vigorously jumping on my bed.

'_well there goes that idea'_ Tadashi mentally sighs. _'maybe if I don't respond he will go away for a little bit so I can catch up on a few minutes of sleep!'_

Before that idea can fully manifest in his mind, Izuku decides he's had enough of being ignored and instead jumps horizontally onto Tadashi. As Tadashi's eyes were closed, nothing could prepare him for the dive-bombing four-year-old.

Izuku lands with an unceremonious thud onto Tadashi's chest, knocking the breath out of the 7-year-olds body. Tadashi flings open his eyes on the impact and can only see a megawatt grin from his younger brother.

"I knew you were awake", Izuku almost squeals in happiness.

Unaffected by his cheerfulness, of which was fashioned from my pain, _'the little brat'_, I gently lift him into the air with my telekinesis as I sit up and try and catch my breath. Izuku squirms in the air trying in vain to escape my quirk, but with my full concentration on him, he's not going anywhere.

After a few moments, I finally can breathe somewhat normally, as Izuku continues to wiggle in the air. Taking pity on him, I lower him to my eye level and raise my left eyebrow in the universal sign of _'what the heck are you doing?'_

While Izuku continues to look at me, he gently brings his arms up and cups my face with his tiny hands, bringing me even closer to him. With the still plastered smile on his face, he whispers, "…It's hero time!"

I couldn't help it, I start laughing. Out of all the things he could have said, it was that. As I continue to laugh, my concentration on my quirk started crumbling, and without so much as a sound or action Izuku drops out of the air and lands abruptly on the bed, limbs splayed, and his face buried into the bed. I burst into another round of laughter, tears starting to form at the absurdity of the situation. I hear small, muffled giggles coming from Izuku as his face is still in the bed.

After a few moments of laughter from both of them, the laughter slowly dies down as they both compose themselves. Tadashi looks back to Izuku and says, "What do you mean its hero time."

"Well" Izuku starts, a faint blush sprouting from his cheeks, from what I can only imagine stemming from embarrassment. "You said I could be a hero, and that I would need to train really hard to become one. So, why not start now."

"Izuku, you are four years old, what kind of training can you even do at your age," I say with a bit of exasperation in my voice. "And, its 7 in the morning, on a Saturday. Where would we go? what would we do? Have you even asked Mom?"

With each question and statements, Izuku's expression became more and more downtrodden, as the previous happy smile he had moments ago was now replaced with a sad frown.

"I-I'm sorry T-Tadashi, I-I just was s-so e-excited when you said I c-could be a hero that I wanted to s-start as early as I could… I w-wanted to make y-you proud." Izuku explained, as his head was down, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

'_sigh, what am I going to do with this kid.' _"Izuku." My voice rings with both confidence and conviction, enough so that Izuku looks up to me with both surprise and a little worry. "I am not saying you can't be a hero, if I didn't think you could I wouldn't have told you otherwise last night. You can be a hero, but you can't become a hero without a plan, which is something we can try to do today, with mom's help that is."

At the comforting words, Izuku's smile is brought back to life, but at the mention of our mom, his smile becomes a bit forced. _'Probably from what she said last night'_ Tadashi thought. _'Well, we can't have this becoming a problem, now can we?. I mean, it's mom for crying out loud, she probably just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.'_

"Izuku, I don't exactly know what mom said to you last night, but you shouldn't hold a large grudge against her. She loves you and wants to protect you, especially after what happened last night. She probably just said the first thing that came to her mind to try and comfort you, even though they were the wrong words to say at the moment." As I finish, I slowly untangle myself from my blankets and get out of bed along with Izuku.

"Now, it sounds like mom is awake and is making breakfast by the sounds of it. Why don't you go back to your room and get dressed and I can meet you down there? We can have breakfast and then talk to mom about what we can do to help you become a hero."

At the sound of the H-word Izuku's expression perked up, and without so much as a word, he ran out of my room. Just as I was going to shut my door, I hear an audible slam of another door signaling Izuku getting changed in his room. I first change into one of my many black t-shirts, along with a clean pair of underwear and a pair of light green cargo shorts. After finishing getting dressed, I head to the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

As I enter the bathroom, I see Izuku brushing his teeth, sending a toothpaste ridden smile my way. I stand next to Izuku as I go through the motions of brushing my teeth as well, slightly humming as I go. As I brush, I look into the mirror to see Izuku, eyes closed as he gently starts to sway to my humming while he brushes away. I only give a small smile to his actions, not wanting to interrupt his peaceful moment. As I look into the mirror, I can't help but do a once over between both of us.

Although his eyes are closed, I know that we both have similar eyes, both being green and fairly wide, which mom said we got from her. Our noses are also pretty similar, with the only difference being mine being slightly bigger and more prominent. Continuing with our faces, another slight deviation between us would our freckles, which we both get from our dad. Izuku's freckles only seem to be around his cheeks while mine are more spread out, going as far as my nose. We also have similar mouths, with the only difference being Izuku having dimples and his almost constant smile. Mom says I need to smile more but if there isn't something funny or happy around why should I? I think that when I do finally smile its more genuine! Our height is obviously different from each other but that is to be expected. Both of us are the average height for our age group so neither of us is complaining, well I'm not complaining. On occasion, I will rest my arm on Izuku's head to give him some brotherly teasing, as it seems to be the only thing that I can do to somewhat bother him. While he doesn't make me stop, you can sometimes hear him mutter about how he will eventually be taller than me and show me how it's like, _'pfft, like that's ever going to happen.' _The last thing I notice, and probably the most significant difference between us, our hair. Both of us have a combination of green and black hair, with Izuku having majority green hair with slight black highlights. His hair is almost always in a constant state of bedhead, with his hair going all over the place. On anyone else, I would be bad, but Izuku pulls it off pretty well. His hairstyle is nearly identical to our dad's, with the only difference being the color, as his is purely black. My hair is the complete opposite of Izuku's, as my hair is mainly black with green highlights. My hairstyle is also completely different, as both the sides and the back are somewhat short, and the top is the only place that is long. The top is somewhat spikey but keeps the fluffiness that both dad and Izuku have.

* * *

_**(Honestly, it looks kind of similar to Mirio's except with no noticeable hair in the back and not as accentuality at the top. Go to pin/AZKe7pw4dhqOatzooUthwIn0zc0gEoVL2zFNYaDuiIxgHA4vAkTBdUk/ for a better image. Just with no hair from the back. Black with Green highlights as well. Sorry I can't draw for shit.)**_

* * *

Without noticing, I not only finished brushing my teeth but also the other necessary morning rituals that come with getting ready for the day. Izuku is also done, absently waiting for me at the doorframe. We head downstairs into the kitchen, as it sounds like mom is still preparing breakfast. As we walk into the kitchen, we see mom working at the stove cooking what looks like grilled fish. I see the other prepared food, which looks like white rice, miso soup, and pickled vegetables on the counter, along with dishes and cups.

Both Izuku and I grab what we can as we set the table for breakfast. Just as we finish with the last dish, mom finishes the fish at the stove and brings it on the table on a small plate. She doesn't seem to want to make eye contact with either of us, but she lets out a "good morning" out of habit, which we also respond with a "good morning mom." As I pile up my plate with a variety of everything, mom grabs Izuku's plate and starts dishing out a small portion of everything similar to my own. As she is making both Izuku's and her plate, not a word is spoken between the two, creating an awkward silence. The uncomfortable silence continues as we eat and only seems to get worse by the minute, with neither of them looking to break the silence. Although it has only been a few minutes I can't take any more of this awkward energy, especially if this is how it's going to be until either one of them talks about last night! With that thought, I sit up a bit straighter as I prepare myself for what is about to happen.

I take in a big breath of air and raising my voice as I yell out the only thing that I can think of, "you both need to STOP!"

So surprised by my outburst, both Izuku and mom nearly jump straight out of their chairs and onto the floor from panic, both having expressions of alarm, confusion, and guilt. I almost want to laugh at their expressions but right now is not the time for that. I make eye contact with both Izuku and mom as I continue my outburst.

"We all need to talk, about what happened last night and what's going to happen in the foreseeable future. I am not going to let either of you drag your feet or skimp away from the problem, we are talking about it now whether you like it or not!"

As I say this I grab both of them with my telekinesis and hold their lower bodies to their chairs, stopping them from moving or leaving this situation. Both of them try and struggle to get out of their chair, but neither of them seems to try very hard to escape, knowing that this conversation was inevitable.

With a defeated sigh Inko stops trying to struggle and slowly looks at both of her sons, knowing that she couldn't stop Tadashi even if she wanted to. Izuku was also done struggling but his head was downcast, and it was nearly impossible for her to tell his expression but being a mother for 7 years taught her to read her sons and Izuku was defiantly nervous and scared. On the other side, Tadashi was meeting her gaze with his own, glowing green eyes signaling his quirks activation. The look of conviction and determination was an odd expression to see on a seven-year-old, but on Tadashi, it fit.

"You are right Tadashi; we need to talk."

* * *

**So, I could have kept going but I felt like this was a good stopping spot. How was it, hopefully, it was cleaner than the last chapter. There will be one more chapter before a slight time skip, as I want to get closer to what I want to do in the story.**

**Question Time:**

**How should I treat Bakugo in the story? I'm leaning towards a friendship with Izuku as Tadashi would be able to stamp away from the idea that Izuku is worthless to him. I really enjoy the friendship shown in other stories, so I was thinking about it, but what are your opinions?**

**If he is a friend should I make him gay? I honestly don't care too much if he is or not just thought it could be a good way to either develop him if he and give a reason why he may be slightly opposed to Izuku at times.**

**What type of fighting style should I give Izuku and Tadashi? Both need to be different for their quirks and lack-there-of. I was thinking Jujitsu for Izuku mixed with Escrima sticks, both of which are good for someone that has a disadvantage. Tadashi I have no clue as his quirk is not super physical.**

**I have more but I want to see what you guys think and I want you guys to see the development for Izuku and Tadashi in the later chapters. Honestly, I can't wait to delve deeper into Tadashi and the Izuku I plan to develop.**

**Thanks again for the support! Leave a review or pm me if you have questions, answers, critiques, and or compliments. They all mean a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Skip this If you don't care about my responses to some of your comments. Honestly, I don't read these too often when I am reading a story, so I take no insult if you skip them.

**Again, I am super stoked about all the different views, reviews, favorites, and all that jazz. So, let's go about answering some of the questions and or comments.**

** I will not be making Bakugo gay, it seems like that was a common trend in the reviews so let's scrap that idea. He won't be a large part of the story, but he will have his moments. I'm leading towards a slow friendship, with him being a prick in the beginning and slowly becoming friends. Not to slow though. For fighting styles, I will have Izuku with only Jujitsu with Escrima sticks, and Tadashi with Aikido as I feel it will go very well with his quirk. Shout out to ****ProjectIceman**** and ****Darkpaladin89**** for the Idea! I only want to give them one fighting style, as not only is it difficult to master a fighting style, but with only a limited amount of time, I don't think they could incorporate multiple different fighting styles. I gave Izuku weapons as he will be quirkless until the time where he trains for All for One, so he needs an advantage over others with quirks. Now the last and what seemed to be the most prevalent reviews on the pairings. I am glad for your reviews on the subject, especially the ones that gave good reasoning behind why, but at the moment I won't be changing it. Not only because we are nowhere close to interactions with either Ochako or Momo but also because I want to do a slow build-up with the relationship. The biggest thing I have against pairing fanfictions is that they are super quick. I think it should be a slow build-up, with some events being important to the person, but not making them instantly love someone else. So, I may switch it to Ochako in the future, but for the time it will still be Momo, but because of how I want to write the relationship, nothing big will happen with the pairing. Also, while this story is going to try and follow cannon arcs, I am adding a completely OC character which will create differences that will impact the story.**

** Now the comments/critiques which I really appreciate. ****MC40****, I wanted to describe Tadashi as I felt like I wanted to put a face to the character. It was out of place, but I didn't want to get too far in the story without you guys visualizing Tadashi in some shape. I also didn't want to make him be exactly like Izuku.**

**Bens6757****, I really appreciate the comments on the third person and for the power of Tadashi, both of which was something I was struggling with. For the power, I wanted him to be in similar power to Izuku as I want them to consider each other equal, with both of them looking up to each other when needed. I have never watched Mobpsycho 100 so I can't make any connections on that, but Tornado is someone I can. I don't want Tadashi to be on the same level as tornado, but I also don't want him to be like Blizzard. I will come up with flaws or drawbacks, so he isn't too OP, but since he is still young and has only had a few years with his developed quirk there hasn't been a lot to draw on. I will say that he will become stagnant at times when it comes to the weight limit. He will never be able to lift something more than a ton or less, so he won't be a monster. To counter this, he will try and get more versatile. Honestly, Telekinesis is way OP when you think about it so I will be trying not to make him too strong. I will try not to switch between the different views too often in future chapters. This is probably one of my largest flaws in creative writing, so it won't be fixed like a switch but more of a gradual fixing. Thanks!**

**God that was long! Sorry about that, but I wanted to try and answer everyone that has left a comment. Now, let's get to the story!**

With his mother relenting to his desire of talking, Tadashi ended the use of his telekinesis on both Inko and Izuku. With the telekinesis over, Inko stood up and started clearing the table, trying and failing to get her thoughts together to start the dreaded conversation. On the other hand, Izuku stayed in his chair, fidgeting and making fleeting glances to Tadashi and his mother, not sure what he needed to say and when. Of the three, Tadashi was the most prepared, as he had been thinking about what he needed to say to his mother to help accomplish Izuku's dream all morning.

After the table was cleared, his mother left out a heavy sigh before sitting back down and looking at Tadashi before saying, "Okay Tadashi, since this impromptu intervention was your idea, you should start it off."

Tadashi only nodded before beginning his speech, "Firstly, you need to apologize to Izuku for what you said last night. I know we were all very emotional about Izuku being quirkless, none more than Izuku, but whatever you said to Izuku really upset him. It sounded like you denied his dream of wanting to be a hero, even though he is quirkless. Izuku has had this dream since he could talk, and during a critical moment of that dream, you came and crushed it. Both Izuku and I look up to you for inspiration and hope, and for that person to reject one of our dreams, it really hurts. I know Izuku doesn't show it, but after you left dad's office last night, he was sobbing, and it took everything for me to calm him down and alleviate the damage you caused. You are out mother, you should be supporting our dreams and goals, not denying them over something so stupid as Izuku being quirkless!"

Tadashi's voice rises as he continued his speech, with him nearly shouting at his mother the end of it. Not to be outdone by her son, Inko abruptly stands up nearly knocking over her chair at the sudden movement, with her voice just as loud as her son's,

"It is not as simple as that Tadashi! I have always been accepting of both of your dreams, even ones that would inevitably lead to either of you being in danger, such as Izuku's dream of being a hero, but without Izuku having a quirk to potentially balance out the danger of being a hero is something I can't take! How is Izuku going to defend himself when a villain decides to attack him!? How is he going to save someone when he will barely be able to do anything a normal person could do!? What can a quirkless person do that another hero couldn't!?"

As each sentence was said from Inko, Izuku's face became more and more dejected until Izuku was on the verge of tears from his mother's words.

As Inko continued in her outburst, tears were continuously pouring from her eyes as she tried to explain her reasoning behind her words and her desire to protect her son from the dangers by telling him the truth of the situation.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to properly express myself to you last night Izuku, but I just can't support your dream when all I can see is heartbreak and danger. If you had a quirk I would support your goal, but after last night, I just can't…"

As Inko said the last word she gazed at Izuku, tears obscuring her vision, but even though the tears she still makes out the crying four-year-old in front of her and feeling of sadness radiating from him.

"While I can partially understand your reasonings, I think they are stupid," Tadashi said, finally coming back into the conversation. His voice seemed to break the interaction between mother and youngest son, both of which looked at Tadashi. One gaze full of possible hope and the other being one of confusion.

"From what you said earlier", Tadashi continued, now standing on the chair, "is that if Izuku had a quirk you would have accepted his dream, but aren't there many heroes with quirks that don't seem to do anything or barely make them better then a normal person? Izuku, name a few pro heroes with useless quirks, go!"

So shocked to be put on the spot, Izuku started listing a few of the hero's that his brother was asking for on complete autopilot. Only later would he realize that he pretty much insulted the heroes by admitting that they had useless quirks.

"Well, there are the pro's that have mutation quirks, especially those involving animals. Cow Lady and Centipeder, both of which have very limiting quirks. Although, some hero's do have strong animal quirks like Mirko who is in the top 10. Other pro's like Gunhead, Uwabami, and Sirius all have quirks that can be made into support items. Lastly, most heroes have very specific usage of their quirks, some only being able to use for combat, support, and or rescue. Some of the more specific ones are Erasure Head and Lunch Rush. Erasure Head can't erase mutation quirks, so when he is up against a villain with one, he is an average person. Lunch Rush specifically makes food for rescued victims and pro hero's that need support. Both of those pros can be considered to have good quirks but have weaknesses that make them no better than a regular person."

During Izuku's dialogue, Tadashi only continued to nod at each point that his younger brother was making. While he didn't know a lot about hero's, living with an obsessed hero loving four-year-old helped you become somewhat knowledgeable on the subject whether you liked it or not. Inko was also paying great attention to Izuku's words, not quite believing the words coming from her youngest son's mouth. Not only had he researched a lot about heroes, a lot more than she initially imagined, but also because his comments were making sense! She didn't want him to make sense, she wanted him to not have any examples, but here he was having multiple examples of heroes with less than stellar quirks, and how some quirks can only be used in specific ways. Before she could comment Tadashi once again continued his speech.

"Thank you Izuku, as you can tell from Izuku's comments, a lot of quirks are situational at best and a few of the pro hero's don't necessarily have an all-powerful quirk. Some seem to have very basic quirks or have a very specific job. So, while Izuku is quirkless, I don't think that is a reason to stop supporting his dream. Another point that I would like to make, and I am really sorry about this Izuku, but we aren't even sure if Izuku will get accepted as a hero. From what Izuku and the T.V. have said, being a pro is very difficult and they go through a lot of tests and lessons to become heroes. While I have full confidence in Izuku becoming a hero, there is always an option that later in life he tries and inevitably fails, but because he was able to try that makes the difference to not only Izuku but to you as well mom."

As Tadashi was talking, Izuku's emotions were going through a rollercoaster of different feelings. Happiness that his brother was defending his dream, pride that his knowledge on heroes was being used, hurt that even if he tried to become a hero he still may not become one, and finally, hope, hope that his mother changes her mind on the subject.

After Tadashi finished his explanations, all eyes fell on Inko, both able to see the internal conflict going on inside her head. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, in which Tadashi was still firmly standing on his chair, while Izuku had yet to make any movements in his, Inko finally spoke.

"I-I-I need time, a lot of time to think about this. To properly think about it this time." And before either of the boys could say anything more on the topic, Inko walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into her husband's office, closing the door behind her.

Both of the Midoryia boys continued to stare at the empty space where their mother had just been standing. _"_S-s-s-so n-n-now what do we do Tadashi?" Izuku spoke up, breaking the impromptu silence that was made after their mother left.

"Well, why don't we go for a walk while we let mom figure everything out. We did give her a lot to think about and we can't do anything at the moment so the best we can do is get some fresh air. I was thinking we could walk to my school, and maybe we will see other kids there as well since it's a weekend. I'll write a note saying where we are going and when we will be back, just in case she comes out of the room earlier then we plan."

As Tadashi was saying this all to Izuku, he was also using his quirk to grab one of the many pens in the kitchen along with one of the post-it notes that his mother used for her grocery list

_[Dear mom, _

_Izuku and I are going for a walk. We will probably walk to my school and see if there is anyone there that we can play with. We won't be gone that long, maybe an hour at most. I'll watch Izuku so don't worry about him. Will see you soon._

_Love, Tadashi.]_

With the letter out of the way, both Izuku and Tadashi got ready to leave the house, both hoping that their mother will come to a decision sometime today, or possibly by the time they get back. Tadashi grabs all the things that the boys would need for a walk with his quirk, backpacks, water bottles, hats, and finally jackets. As they both walked out of the house, neither of them would comprehend the added difficulties that would come by walking to the school.

**So, I know this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to show that I am still alive and still posting something.**

**I would again like to apologize for the long break and while I know this chapter wasn't worth the wait, I do plan to write more. The next chapter will be the interaction with Bakugo so that will be fun!**

**Also, I would like to apologize for the somewhat adult speaking six-year-old. I know six-year old's can barely speak the same as Tadashi did, but I have no idea how I could have done that and kept the same dialogue that he made.**

**I don't really have any questions since you have all answered the ones from before but I will have some in the next chapter… hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I would like to announce that I eventually want to change the rating of this story from T to M sometime in the next few chapters. I do not plan to make any lemons or expressive adult themes, but I would like to include some more adult challenges and experiences in the story. Our world is not a perfect one and I imagine that the world of My Hero is also the same, so I want to be able to express that as well. Nothing would become overly gratuitous, but I would like to mention more sensitive topics such as death (Kind of hard to give a description of villains if I can't give them a greater sense of villainy and evilness), Drug use (The whole arc for Overhaul was about drugs, so why can't I?), Torture (I only want to mention it and how it affects those involved and those around it, pretty much Eri. I don't think I am comfortable enough to write a torture scene so if that's what you're thinking I'm talking about you can rest assured that I will never go that route), I would also like to use more adult language, i.e., swearing. I don't even know if I can write a Bakugo without the F word. The concept of sex would also appear, I will not go into details, but characters will be mentioned around the concept. There are probably other adult themes that I have in mind, but you guys get the gist. They would be mentioned and used, but not overly written about and nothing to make the story into a horror, or sex story. What are your guy's thoughts on the idea? If you guys can't get behind a rating change then I will keep it at T and will tone down the future ideas, but if you're for it then I will. I know it's my story, but I want to also accommodate my audience, especially if the majority are uncomfortable with the idea of turning the story into M because of more adult themes.  
**

* * *

As both the Midoryia brothers left their home and started the short walk towards Tadashi's kindergarten school, different thoughts and concepts were forming between the two brothers. Tadashi was thinking about the inevitable future conflict that they will be having with their mother, hoping that she was using this time to properly think about Izuku's dream. Izuku on the other hand was thinking about something a bit different from what Tadashi was.

While similar thoughts to what Tadashi was thinking were also going on in Izuku's mind, the primary thoughts going on were those involving Tadashi. Specifically, why Tadashi was so persistent in proving and supporting his goal of wanting to be a hero. While his childlike mind understood that family members usually support one another, that belief had been changed recently, by both his mother and brother. Both family members had different opinions of Izuku's dream, with his mother being on one side and his brother on the other. His mother didn't support him, while his brother did support him but didn't agree with their mother. So, while Tadashi may be supporting him because he was his brother, there had to be another reason as familial bonds didn't seem to be the only reason to support someone's goal. So… What other reasons was Tadashi helping him for?

After a few minutes of walking, Izuku finally had enough of the silence and decided to just ask while they walked to the school. "Takashi, why are you being so supportive of my dream, even when mom doesn't? It's not like I don't want you to support me, I just don't understand why.

After Izuku asked his question, Tadashi continued to walk, having little to no reaction to Izuku's question. After a minute of walking in silence, where Izuku became antsier and antsier as the seconds continued, finally Tadashi responded to Izuku's question.

"Well, I could say that I support your dream because you are my brother, but I feel like that's a hollow answer and not the one you are looking for. I could also say that I am supporting you because I can, but again not the full truth. While those answers are parts of the reason that I stood up for you, the main reason is that you helped me develop my quirk into what it is today, I want to try and help you as you helped me. Without you I would have l continued thinking I had the same quirk as mom, continuing to live in ignorance of what I was truly capable of. While you may think that all you did was ask some simple questions, those questions changed my life. While I'm not demeaning mom's quirk or anything like that, but her quirk isn't the most versatile and impactful when it comes to jobs, schooling, and everyday events. My quirk on the other hand is almost the exact opposite."

As Tadashi said that, he reached down and grabbed two pebbles from the road and placed them in his palm. He then used his quirk to levitate them a few inches from his hand and started spinning them slowly in a circle as he continued walking and his response.

"I feel like my quirk could be used for a lot of different tasks, jobs, and other things, and that's only my quirk right now, what's to say what my quirk could do later in life if I trained even harder with it!"

As Tadashi continued to talk, the two pebbles began to spin faster and faster as he spoke, almost becoming a continuous grey loop as he got more and more into his speech!

"And it's all because of you! You and your amazing and curious mind! You were only three years old when you gave me the inspiration to try and become better, I can't even imagine what you will do when you become older Izuku!"

"The reason I support your dream of becoming a hero is that you are already a hero Izuku... You are my hero... You didn't need a quirk or powers to become my hero, so I think and believe that you can become other people's hero without one. While it might be challenging, I think you will be able to become the hero that you so desperately want to become. Even if mom still doesn't agree with your dream, I will continue to support and help you achieve your dream Izuku!"

During Tadashi's talk, Izuku had begone to tear up after hearing the happiness and appreciation that his brother had for him and his help, but after hearing about how he was his brother's hero, the dam was broken and tears started pouring from Izuku's eyes.

Tadashi quickly turned around at the sound of crying and sniffling coming from his brother behind him, concern flashing in his eyes. Before he could move towards Izuku to comfort him, Izuku rushed to his older brother and almost tackled him to the ground from the sudden and unexpected hug, the two stones flying away in the distance as Tadashi's concentration broke. Tadashi didn't know what he said to cause Izuku to cry but he tried to comfort his crying younger brother.

"Izuku, I'm sorry for whatever I said to make you cry, but I'm so, so-"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad dummy, I'm crying because not only because you've helped me achieve my dream already, but also because I was actually able to help someone, and that someone was you so much Tadashi, for believing in me, and helping fulfill my dream."

Said Izuku as he was face-first into his brother, tears soaking into his shirt.

Tadashi nearly teared up himself but continued to show a brave face for Izuku's sake, because if he started crying as well, they would be there all day. Tadashi slowly started rubbing Izuku's back as he continued to cry tears into his chest.

"Come on Izuku, if we stay here any longer we will never reach the school."

With that said, Tadashi gently pulled Izuku from his chest, grabbing his hand as he guided his brother towards the school.

* * *

The Duo arrived at the school gates after 5 more minutes of walking, which gave Izuku enough time to compose himself from earlier. As they both walked around the school, Izuku observed the large building, wanting to get a better understanding of the school that he would eventually go to.

The school building was fairly average in comparison to other elementary schools, with the building being 3 stories tall and having multiple rooms, as could be seen by the many windows surrounding the building. In the back of the school, there was a small greenhouse where the students helped plant and harvest food for school lunches, and a moderately sized playground with a number of different structures for the kids to play on. Surrounding the playground were several benches and tables for the children to eat on or relax during their breaks. Trees encompassed the area, creating a small barrier around the back of the school. All in all, Izuku thought it was a really nice playground, as could be seen by his wide eyes and a large grin.

As the Midoryia brothers got closer to the playground, other kids could be seen playing around the playground and the surrounding areas, with a few parents and what was believed to be older siblings watching from the sides. Tadashi recognized a few of the different kids from his class but did not step in to join them, as he didn't want to make Izuku nervous around strangers, even if they were kids. As Tadashi contemplated on what they should do first, Izuku rushed to the closest objects to them, those being the swings, while also pulling Tadashi along the way.

The duo enjoyed themselves around the park for a few hours, playing on the different structures of the playground, playing games with the different kids around the park, or just relaxing on the grass or tables around the park, of which Tadashi was doing the later.

While Tadashi enjoyed playing with his younger brother, he much rather prefers being by himself or watching from afar. His mom would often say that he was more of an introvert than an extrovert. He did not really like the use of a title to describe himself as he thought he had a mix of both qualities, but he did have to slightly concede with the concept as more often than not he was by himself or on the outskirts of a group, as was shown by current events.

Tadashi was sitting under a tree on the border of the playground, enjoying his thoughts while he watched Izuku play with a few of the kids around the park that they were with earlier. Most of the kids were of Izuku's age while a few were of his age. From what Tadashi could see, they were running around one another, in what looked like a game of tag, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. A few of the kids were using their quirks in the game, but it didn't look like it gave them any real advantage in the game, as Izuku was able to perform similarly to the other kids, which put a smile to Tadashi's face.

Tadashi continued to watch Izuku for a few more minutes before he went back to his own thoughts. Tadashi subconsciously grabbed a few blades of grass and used his quirk to slowly twirl the leaves of grass around his fingers, watching the movement while reflecting on the present and future. Thoughts on the inevitable outcome at home, his brother's future, his own goals and dreams, and anything else in-between. So deep in thought on the matter, Tadashi didn't hear the sound of footsteps or the quiet humming of someone walking towards him until they were a mere foot away from his person, and still, he didn't seem to notice the person until they slowly tapped him on his head, making him lose the concentration of his quirk and forcing him out of his thoughts.

Tadashi looked up from his hands to see a young girl with blue hair and matching blue eyes looking at him with a wide smile on her face. Before he could even think of anything to say, the girl spoke, almost blurting out,

"Hello There! My name is Nejire! What's yours!?"

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long… It probably will be, to be honest… Sorry.**

**I also edited chapter one a bit. Fixed some errors and made it flow better. Honestly, I think it looks a lot better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Didn't think I would release a new chapter so soon, but here it is! Going, to be honest, and say that I completely forgot how good it felt to write and see your reactions to the story. I come home exhausted from my job, but just writing a few hundred words puts me in an amazing mood, and seeing a new person favorite, follow, or review the story gets me going the rest of the day! I know it's cheesy but what can I say. I will be trying to get chapters out more often, but I don't think it will be any set schedule. I'm setting a goal of at least 300 words a day so If it's a big chapter it's going to take longer to post, so we will see. Thanks again guys for all the positivity and just reading the story, to be honest.**

***I changed Tadashi's age to 6 instead of 7 because it made him a bit older than what I originally imagined. Not a big change but wanted to add it so there was no confusion later in the chapters.**

**For the person named X in the reviews, I hope to change him enough that he will still be the Izuku that everyone knows and loves, but with a few changes here and there. I don't want to make a completely different character, but I think somethings could be nice to add, get rid of, or slightly change to make more fun and well-developed characters for this story.**

**No one else had any big questions or anything to point out in the reviews so let's get to the new chapter.**

* * *

"Hello There! My name is Nejire! What's yours!?" the blue-haired girl, now dubbed Nejire, said with cheer oozing from her voice while she bobbed up and down, waiting for Tadashi's reply.

Before Tadashi could even say a word, Nejire spoke again. "What are you doing by yourself? Why aren't you playing with the other kids? Are you here by yourself!?"

"Well, I-" Again Nejire interrupted him, leaning closer to him as she continued to ask more questions that Tadashi thought he would never be able to answer if she kept finding more things to ask.

"What were you doing with the grass? I saw the grass floating around your hand before I came over. Was that your quirk!? What is your quirk!? Does it have something to do with plants or maybe wind!? What does it do!?"

While Nejire continued to ask more questions, Tadashi started to drown her out as he tried to find a way to actually have a conversation with her, rather than the one-sided questionnaire that was currently going on between them. While he was thinking of what to say, and when he could reply, Tadashi noticed that Nejire had gotten even closer to him, with only a foot of space separated the two from one another. While there was still a reasonable distance between the two thanks to Tadashi's position on the ground, she was close enough for Tadashi to fully make out her face and appearance.

She was a few inches shorter than himself, but as he was the one looking up to her that didn't seem to matter at the moment. Her blue hair was of medium length that seemed to reach down to her shoulders in a cascade of straight hair. She had a somewhat round face, with a bit of baby fat here and there, but it didn't seem to take away from her appearance, as most kids, including himself, had a bit a baby fat before they outgrew it. She had a fairly smallish nose compared to others he had seen, but again it seemed to fit her nicely. Her mouth, of which was moving a mile a minute as she continued asking questions, was normally-sized, housing a set of normal white teeth.

After taking in her face, he took in the rest of her. She was skinny and was dressed in a casual outfit, comprising of a light green shirt with a bunch of pink lilies on the front of the shirt and a black skirt that all matched well with appearance.

As he finished looking her over, he went back to her face to try and pay somewhat attention to her questions, but before he could, his eyes focused on hers and all thoughts left his mind as he gazed at her eyes. Nejire's eyes were the same color as her hair, that being a brilliant shade of blue that reminded Tadashi of the current sky. Often enough, Tadashi would look up at the sky during his breaks at school or whenever he could find time to relax at home. He would spend that time just looking up at the vast sky, relaxing under the impressive seen. Sometimes he would cloud watch, but more often than not he just gazed into the sky, completely oblivious to the time passing by, which was also happening when Tadashi stared into Nejire's eyes.

As he continued to lose focus while looking into her eyes, Nejire noticed his attention on her face and beamed at the boy, thinking he was paying attention to her questions. as not many people actually listened to her other than her family, so it was a nice change of pace for the young girl.

Just as Nejire took a big gasp of air to ask even more questions, Tadashi suddenly stood up, finding the momentary silence of the breath a perfect time to act. Tadashi did a small bow in greeting, just as his mother taught him. He then tried to answer as many of her questions as he could.

"Hello to you as well Nejire. My name Is Tadashi Midoriya. I am by myself because I wanted some time to relax while my little brother plays with the other kids on the playground." As Tadashi said this he pointed towards Izuku who was currently chasing a couple of the kids with a large grin on his face. "We both live about 10 minutes away and our mom sometimes lets us come here by ourselves since the neighborhood is pretty safe and only if we come to the school."

Tadashi continued speaking while Nejire quietly and intently listening to his answers. "My quirk is telekinesis, meaning that I can move objects with my mind. I don't know a lot of the specifics about my quirk since I'm still figuring it out, but that seems to be the gist of it. When you came by I was using it on the grass to loop around my fingers while I sat here. Using my quirk like that helps me think and relax, and it's almost an instinctive reaction to use my quirk on small objects when I relax or need to think things through. Sometimes it's a small rock that I slowly spin around my hand, or like you saw grass or leaves around my finger. I know we aren't supposed to use our quirks out in public, but I do it anyway and haven't gotten in trouble yet, so what's the harm right?" Tadashi shrugs as if he has said it a hundred times before, of which he probably had. He then finishes answering the last few questions she had asked while he was unfocused.

"I don't really like or dislike heroes, but my younger brother loves them. If I had to pick my favorite hero I think it would be Endeavor because he gets the job done without the use of being dramatic or wanting to be in the spotlight. He is rational and that is why I like him. I don't know what I want to be when I grow up, so I can't really say that I want or don't want to be a hero, and lastly, my favorite color is dark green."

As Tadashi finished all her questions, he noticed a few grass blades had clung to him while he sat down and took a moment to brush them off himself. While doing so he asked her, "What about yourself?"

"Huh" Nejire responded, not fully understanding Tadashi's question.

"Well, since you asked me all those questions, I feel like I should ask you some questions as well. It doesn't seem like a fun conversation if we only talk about me. So, I want to find out more about you, and since you had such good questions, I want to ask them about you." Tadashi simply said as he continued to brush off the remaining grass.

Because his focus was elsewhere, Tadashi did not notice the absolute beaming smile coming from Nejire at his statement.

To Nejire, not many people liked that she asked a lot of questions, as those people felt that she acted a bit too abrasive and uncaring as she kept asking more and more questions, which would often than not, make people uncomfortable or upset as the questions continued. An even fewer of those people would try and answer all the questions she had asked, with most only answer a few before they would get irritated like the others. Lastly, the list of people who had finished her questions and had asked her questions in return was even lower. So low in fact that she could count them on one of her hands: her parents, her grandmother, Yuyu Haya; her best friend, and now Tadashi Midoriya.

Many chalked up her questions as a child's curiosity, but Nejire's questions went a step farther than even that, as she would sometimes ask more personal questions to complete strangers that had gotten her attention, strangers such as Tadashi.

Nejire didn't really understand that her questions made some people uncomfortable, she just had this love of learning new information from others, and the best way to do that was by asking questions!

She continued to smile as she answered Tadashi's questions, almost forgetting to breathe at some moments.

"My Name is Nejire Hado! I am here with my grandma," and as she said that she pointed to a somewhat old lady with greyish blue hair knitting on one of the many benches surrounding the playground. Nejire waved to her grandmother with both hands, which the old lady copied in a more subdued fashion before she returned to her knitting.

"I don't live around here, I actually live in Chiba so I don't live too far, but far enough that I can't visit her every day." She frowned a little at the statement, but in a blink of an eye, she was back to her previous smiling self. "But my parents let me visit her whenever there is a break from school and since it's Golden Week I wanted to visit her, and so here I am!"

**(Going, to be honest, I have no idea where Musutafu is, only that it's close to Tokyo, and since it's not a real place I had to improvise. So, I picked a somewhat close location near Tokyo for Nejire to live at. Hopefully, it sounds reasonable, if not can someone pick a good spot for me ha-ha?)**

"We just got here a few minutes ago, but because I'm not from around here I was kind of nervous to go play with all those other kids over there." She pointed to the mass of children still playing their game on the playground. "So, I just started walking around until I saw you and decided that trying to talk to one person would be a lot easier than with fifteen. I also saw you using your quirk and I got super excited that I just had to come over and talk to you!"

Tadashi couldn't help but grin at her response. Which in turn made Nejire smile even bigger at Tadashi!

"My quirk is called Wave Motion! I named it myself! I use my stamina to make really cool energy beams! They look like springs, look!" As she said it, she extended her index finger and lifted her thumb making an imitation gun with her hand and pointed to the ground. A small yellow glow came from her finger and when she released it, a yellow spiral of energy shot out her finger, causing her hand to recoil as if her hand really was a gun. When the energy spiral hit the ground, it caused a small blast of grass and dirt to fly into the air.

Tadashi's eyebrows raised at the use and power of her quirk and thought, _'Wow, that was pretty impressive. If Izuku was here he would be asking her as many questions as she had for me.'_

Nejire grinned at her accomplishment, "I can do that a couple more times before I start to get tired, but we don't want to get everyone's attention, now do we?", she asked with a small smirk on her face.

Tadashi just rolled his eyes at the response as he activated his own quirk and grabbed the grass and dirt clumps that had been disturbed from Nejire's quirk and tried to cover the hole she had made. Where the hole had been was now a mixture of dirt and grass that looked out of place among the rest of the ground, and while it wouldn't be winning any beauty contests, it would hide the use of Nejire's Quirk.

Nejire smiled at Tadashi for the nice gesture, realizing that she had been smiling a lot at Tadashi, which only made her smile even more!

"I love heroes and I love seeing all of their different quirks! I don't think I have a favorite, but I really like All-Might and the up incoming Wild, Wild Pussy Cats!" Nejire did a small pose at the name, making a peace sign next to her eye while she winked at Tadashi.

Again, Tadashi merely rolled his eyes, but he did chuckle a bit at her pose and answer. _'she is a lot like Izuku'_ Tadashi thought.

"And lastly, I do want to become a hero! I don't really have a good reason why, but I really like heroes. So, I thought the best way to learn more about them is to become one!" Nejire finished answering all the questions that had been asked, now not knowing what else to do. An awkward silence hung between the two, with Nejire not knowing how to fix it. She could ask more questions, but that would lead to a similar conclusion.

While Nejire thought on what to do next, Tadashi slowly laid back onto the ground, putting his hands behind his head, giving him a view of the sky, playground, and Nejire. After a few moments of watching Nejire struggle on what to do next, he decided to help her. Tadashi spoke Nejire's name out loud, which gained her attention, and she looked down at Tadashi to see him patting the space next to him. While Tadashi silently directed her to sit he said, "We can look at the clouds and if you want, you can continue asking questions while we watch the clouds. While it may not be as fun as playing on the playground, it is pretty relaxing and less nerve-racking than trying to talk to all those kids. And if we wait for long enough, Izuku might come over and you can ask him some questions as well. He is a little shy, but if you get him talking about heroes he will never shut up, especially if you bring up All-Might. So, why don't we just enjoy ourselves shall we?"

Just as he finished, Nejire plopped down beside him, smiling at him before looking up to the sky while she once again began asked Tadashi more questions about himself.

* * *

**How was it? It was a bit more rushed than usual as I am now writing more often, but hopefully it still the same quality of okay that you guys are used to. I'm not trying to purposely rush but I also don't want to write as much as I am doing without posting the chapter so if you guys see the writing becoming worse please let me know and I'll slow down a bit to fix the errors.**

**No one said anything about the rating change from T to M, my reasonings are in the last chapter, so is that a yes to me changing it or a no? It doesn't really matter at this time, but eventually, I will need an answer to continue further… No pressure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looks like everyone is enjoying the updates, I am glad. There wasn't anything in the reviews that I thought should be evaluated so that's good. I do have a couple of questions for you guys if you are able.**

**First, Should I use honorifics? I would use them sparingly, but I think they could make some conversations easier and maybe more interesting, but I don't know if I can always use them correctly all the time. My knowledge of Japanese culture, while above average because of my major, is still limited and I am slightly nervous to use them and then find out I did it wrong, thus offending people. So, what do you guys think? I'm probably overthinking it, but it's a thought that I wanted out there.**

**Secondly, I think I have an awesome idea for Hiashi but it will be extremely OC since there is very little information about him. I won't be bringing him up a lot, but I think my idea could be good for the plot I have in mind, so look forward to that! Not really a question I guess, but whatever.**

**Awesome, now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Tadashi and Nejire continued to talk to each other as time passed, mostly asking questions between each other, but sometimes there would be a moment of silence as they both watched the clouds. It would only last a minute at best, but Tadashi liked those moments the best. Not because of the quiet of the questions, but that he was able to enjoy something he loves with another person.

After thirty minutes of this, Izuku finally came over to them from the playground, showing signs of minor exhaustion from the games between the other kids. Izuku flopped down to the right of Tadashi, not making a sound of acknowledgment or response to Tadashi's presence other than a few small grunts and long pants. As Izuku closed his eyes to enjoy the moment of reprieve from the physically demanding game from earlier, he had yet to notice Nejire on Tadashi's other side, while she had definitely noticed him. Nejire slightly inclined herself to look over Tadashi and see Izuku.

Nejire let out a loud squeal of delight at the sight of Izuku, catching the boy off guard as he suddenly opened his eyes in shock at the sudden noise. He rapidly looked over to where the sound had come from, looking over Tadashi to see a brightly smiling, blue-haired girl looking right at him. Izuku promptly made a responding squeal, but while Nejire's was made of delight, Izuku's was of shock and alarm at the sight of the stranger.

"Oh, he is so cute Tadashi! He is like a smaller and greener version of you!" Nejire spoke up after her squeal, as she slightly leaned over Tadashi to get closer to Izuku, while Izuku slid backward to try and get more room between the hi and this girl. All the while it was happening Tadashi was continuing to look up at the sky, not reacting to what was going on between the two.

"Tadashi told me a little about you while we were talking. He says you really like heroes, like really, really like them. He also said your favorite one is All Might, I like him too! What do you like best about All Might!?" Nejire asked, still leaning over Tadashi as she spoke.

Izuku had become less fearful of the girl at the response of her and Tadashi talking, as well as the lack of response from Tadashi. At the mention of heroes and specifically All-Might, Izuku completely forgot about his previous panic and energetically responded to the girl's question. "Heroes are best! I love watching them do stuff in videos on the computer! I try to watch videos on heroes all day, but mom and Tadashi won't let me", Izuku said, directing a slight pout on his face towards Tadashi. "All-Might is the best of all of them though, and I like watching his videos the most! I even watched his latest video of him saving some people last night after I was told I was Q-…."

Izuku stopped his current sentence, remember the reason why he had been watching the video in the first place. After a few moments of silence, of which Tadashi had opened one eye watching Izuku, getting ready to intervene on his brother's behalf if he needed it. All the while Nejire remained quiet, watching the different expressions on Izuku's and Tadashi's faces at the silent abruptness caused by whatever had been the reason behind Izuku watching the video. After a few more seconds of silence, Izuku seemed to come back from his thoughts as he continued his conversation, with slightly less enthusiasm as before.

"All-Might is my favorite for a couple of reasons, but my favorite thing about him is his smile. When he smiles I feel like everything is going to be okay no matter the problem. That is why, when I become a hero, I will be a hero like All-Might! A hero that makes others feel safe with his smile!" When Izuku spoke those words, he gave off the biggest smile he could muster. Although Izuku's intention was obvious, the smile he was broadcasting to Nejire looked forced and didn't seem to reach his eyes.

Nejire merely smiled back at Izuku and said, "I believe you, and can't wait to see you out there being heroic and smiley!" At Nejire's last words to Izuku, Tadashi had tried to hold in a small chuckle, as it was a somewhat touching moment for Izuku, but couldn't hold it in for too long before he had started giggling at the image of Izuku making the same face and smile as All-Might. That chuckle would later turn into a full-blown laugh at the image and the later expressions of bewilderment on both of Izuku's and Nejire's faces.

Izuku was surprised by how open Tadashi was being around the girl, as he wasn't usually like this with others. Usually, Tadashi kept to himself, and if he was around strangers, he was usually standoffish and not very expressive around them. Because of this, Tadashi hadn't made any close friends at school or around the neighborhood yet, and would usually only hang out with him, and sometimes Bakugo when he would come over. _'Maybe he is finally making a friend'_, Izuku happily thought as he continued to watch his brother openly laugh next to him.

Nejire was bewildered because she didn't believe she had said anything that would garner that reaction from Tadashi. After her initial shock had worn off, a sense of pride resonated within her at the reaction Tadashi had to her words. Feeling an overwhelming sense of pride, Nejire made a small pose on her knees, putting both her hand on her hips and positioning her head to the side in the iconic hero pose. At her sudden pose, Tadashi started laughing even harder, trying, and failing to get off the ground as he continued to laugh.

During one of these failed attempts, he had stumbled into Nejire and had grabbed onto her instinctively for support. Nejire at the time was still posing next to Tadashi and had

not reacted fast enough to Tadashi before both of them had tumbled down onto the ground.

Nejire had landed on top of Tadashi, with her head positioned on his chest while the rest of her appendages were in chaotic positions with Tadashi's own limbs. At this, Nejire too began to start laughing, creating a very odd site to anyone looking at the two children.

Hearing the laughter coming from Nejire, Nejire's grandmother had looked up and had let out a small smile at the sight of her granddaughter and her new friend before she went back to her knitting.

Izuku nearly started gapping at the two, but before long he too had been infected, causing him to start giggling at his brother's and the girl's reaction before his arm was abruptly grabbed by Tadashi and was then pulled into the three child dog pile.

The trio continued to laugh as they continued to lay on each other, as they struggled for supremacy of the dogpile. When a person finally was able to untangle themselves from the collection of limbs and bodies and tried to stand up, they would be subsequently dragged back down, starting the process all over again. After around ten minutes of this, the three kids had become sluggish in their protests, leading to an end of the activity. With each of them being just as tired as the others, they continued to lay on one another, too tired to even move off of one another.

As they lay amongst one another breathing deeply as they expelled some of their exhaustion, they began to talk to each other about a variety of different topics, with a large portion of the conversation being led by Nejire and Izuku, while Tadashi spoke up every now and then. They continued to chat amongst each other for almost an hour, as each conversation would lead to a follow discussion that seemed just as important as the previous question. They continuing to lay on each other as they talked, only changing positions every now and then to get more comfortable. Currently, they were talking about their favorite foods, with Tadashi saying Raman, Nejire's being Onigiri, and Izuku had just said Katsu-don as they were all interrupted by two womanly figures looming down over them. Inko and Nejire's grandmother were both smiling as they looked down at the three kids.

* * *

Inko had come to the school half an hour ago after she had read Tadashi's letter explaining where they were going. During the time at home, and during the small walk to the school, she had put more thought into Tadashi's words and had concluded that she should encourage Izuku of his dream rather than deny them. While she still wasn't one hundred percent on board with the idea, she should still try for Izuku's sake. While she would start helping him towards his goal, she would be setting up a few new guidelines for both Izuku and Tadashi if they both wanted to continue down this path. Rules that will help them whether or not they succeed in their goals.

When she arrived at the school and had reached the back of the building, she immediately started looking for her two sons, looking at the playground first. Not finding wither of them, she began to look elsewhere. Trying and failing to spot a hint of dark green in the jumble of kids and parents. Eventually, she found them, both of them laying down in a pile near a tree on the other side of the playground. Inko had let out a slight sigh of relief at finding her kids, fearing the worst after not finding them on the first few attempts.

As she walked towards her sons, she noticed another child mixed into their pile, a small blue-haired girl she didn't recognize. The girl looked around the same age as Tadashi, but she didn't look like any of the kids in his grade or any of the other kids around the neighborhood. Tadashi didn't have any close friends wither, so it was strange to see him so close with another person that wasn't Izuku or herself. She was happy that he had gotten close to the girl, hoping he had finally made a close friend, but also slightly worried because she didn't know anything about the girl or her family.

As she continued to walk closer to the trio of children, she saw Tadashi look to the girl, making a small smile as he said something that made both the girl and Izuku laugh at whatever he said. Seeing the happiness play out on both her sons made her slow down her pace to a standstill as she continued to watch the interaction playout. After a few minutes of just standing there observing the trio, a small woman had walked up to her and had joined her in watching the three children as well.

The small women looked somewhat old, looking like she was around sixty years old, give or take a few years. The women barely reached her chest, and a few inches of that height seemed to come from her hair. As she looked closer at the women, she noticed that it was very similar in color to that of the girl playing with her sons, a little greyer than the child's, and a lot more thinner, but they had almost the same hair. 'She must be the grandmother of that girl's' Inko thought as she looked away from the women to continue watching her sons.

The silence between the two was broken as the older women said, "They both look a lot like you, you know? Mainly in their facial structure, but the color of your hair is also a dead giveaway." Inko was a bit surprised at the abruptness of the older woman's comment, but responded back to her, still not looking away from the three kids. "They do take a lot from me, but I believe that when they get older, they will look a lot like their father, especially Izuku." As she said that, she pointed to Izuku to explain. "They both have their fathers' nose, but Izuku has his similar untamable hair, while Tadashi has his smile, specifically a small smirk that their father always used to do around him. I don't think Tadashi even realizes it, but I think he would be happy that he does something similar to their father." Inko let a small smile grace her lips as she thought more about her husband.

Before she could continue discussing her sons and her husband, she realized what she was doing and forced herself to stop before she divulged more personal information to a complete stranger. "Look at me, prattling away about our life story, yet I haven't even introduced myself yet." As she said this, she turned to the women and made a small bow in introduction. "My name is Inko Midoriya, can I ask who you are mam?"

The old lady turned to face Inko, making a small bow in acknowledgment of Inko's greeting. As she looked back up to Inko she said, "Inko, that is a very lovely name, my dear. My name is Yuriko Kazumi it is very nice to meet you. As you have already guessed, I am the grandmother to Nejire Hado, the girl currently playing with your two sons. Now that our greetings are in order, would you mind if we continued our chat on that bench over there, while I'm not that old that I can't stand on my own, but a seat would be very nice if we choose to continue talking about our kids?" After she finished her sentence, Yuriko gently grabbed onto one of Inko's hands and slowly guided her to a nearby bench that overlooked the three kids conversing.

As they both sat down on the bench, Yuriko grabbed her knitting equipment out of her handbag and picked up where she had left off before Inko had arrived. "I don't know what your sons were doing before we arrived, but they have been together for almost an hour, talking, playing, and eventually piled on top of each other as they are now." Yuriko pauses her knitting to think about her next words.

"They play with one another as if they have known each other much longer than just one hour, and I know Nejire isn't the leading factor in that. While I love my granddaughter to death, I know she doesn't have the best people skills, especially with those her own age, so I have to believe that your two boys are the leading factors in this. You have two very special sons Inko, not many are willing to deal with Nejire and her questions, especially the older one, Tadashi. He was the one who first started talking with her and eventually Izuku joined as well, but he was slightly hesitant in the beginning but had eventually warmed up to her. Tadashi on the other hand was always attentive to Nejire and never seemed to waver in her questions. Even after thirty minutes between the two he never got bored or walked away from her. It takes a lot of patience to deal with that many questions, and even more to deal with Nejire's questions."

Yuriko looked at the trio and let out a small smile at the joy that the here kids were having together. "So, on behalf of my granddaughter, thank you Inko for having such amazing sons."

Inko smiled at the compliment directed towards her sons, especially at Tadashi for being such a good person to Nejire and for him finally opening up to someone.

* * *

The two women continued to talk for a time, discussing stories about their families and themselves, with them finding similarities between each other despite the large age gap between them. Just like with the children, the two women had become close to one another in a very short time, and both would have probably gotten even closer to each other if they had talked for longer, but both women needed to depart with their kids. Inko needing to go home and talk with her boys about the hero business and Yuriko wanted to start making an early dinner for Nejire and her parents.

Thus, leading to the current moment of Inko and Yuriko leaning over the three kids as they finished answering the question of their favorite foods.

"Nejire, I think it is time to go, we've been here for quite some time and we need to start dinner for when your parents come later tonight," Yuriko said, as she gestured for Nejire to stand up.

Nejire made a confused face at her grandmother's request, which suddenly changed to sadness at the thought of leaving her new friends. "But Grand-"

Before Nejire could continue, Yuriko interjected, "Inko is also leaving with her sons as well, so we need to say our goodbyes to the Midoryias. and before you ask, yes I was able to get Inko's number so that we can all meet again when you kids have another break from school. I live fairly close to Inko so it will be easy to get together and do something like today so there aren't going to be any problems." As Yuriko said this, she grabbed ahold of Nejire's outstretched hand and lifted her up so that she was on her feet. Inko too did this with her two boys so now everyone was standing together in a small circle. The three kids stood still not moving or saying anything as they gazed at one another, sadness etched on all three of their faces.

The two adults made small grimaces at the reactions of the kids but continued to remain silent. Finally, after another moment of silence between the two families, Tadashi steeped forward and wrapped Nejire in a tight embrace.

"You don't need to worry Nejire, just like your grandma said, we will be able to meet again, and maybe on our next break we can do something more fun than hanging out at my school." As Tadashi said this, he gently untangled himself from the hug and put his hands on Nejire's shoulder as he looked into her eyes, as he continued talking. "I can't lose my first real friend, now can I?"

A smile blossomed onto Nejire's face at the words and she brought Tadashi back into the hug. While they hugged Nejire leaned into his ear and whispered, "just don't forget me until then okay? I don't want to lose my new friend!" Before Tadashi could respond back to the comment, Nejire had let go of him and had hurried over to Izuku to give him a small hug as well. After her second hug, she made a small bow to Inko in goodbye and grabbed onto her grandmother's hand and ushered her away from the Midoriya family, all without looking back at Tadashi. If she did, Tadashi would have seen the small tears falling from her face.

Yuriko gave a small wave to Inko as she was pulled away from the family, with Inko reciprocating the gesture to the older women. The Midoriya family continued to watch the two until they were out of sight before they too began to leave the school playground, walking back to their house.

As the three walked back home, Tadashi had become lost in his own thoughts, barely listening to what was going on around him as Izuku told their mother about their day. All he could think about Nejire, his new… Friend? 'Friend' seemed to be the right word, but did it convey everything that Tadashi thought about Nejire? He had never really had friends before, so going from having none to having one was a very new experience for the child. As he walked, a thought kept crossing his mind, making it difficult to think of anything else._ 'Can you become friends with someone in only a short time like they had?' _For almost the whole walk, Tadashi reflected on that thought, thinking back to everything that had happened with Nejire.

Their introduction seemed a bit rushed compared to what he had seen with other kids and their friend, and all they during that time was ask and answer the different questions they had thought of. Even when Izuku had joined them, they hadn't deviated from what they had been doing earlier, if anything, even more questions were asked, specifically those involving heroes, which was a topic that Tadashi had little to no interest in. So, why did he consider Nejire a friend compared to all the other kids he had met before.

Finally, as they entered their house, the answer came to Tadashi, and it almost made him laugh at the simplicity of the answer. The reason he believed Nejire to be his friend over all the other kids he had met was that he genuinely felt her friendship. Their friendship didn't feel forced like the others and she seemed genuinely interested in him as much as he was interested in her. Although it was such a short time, Tadashi had become fast friends with the question obsessed girl and he silently smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

So ingrained in his thoughts and realization, that Tadashi hadn't noticed his mother slowly guiding him into the living room until he was gently pressed onto the couch by his mother, with Izuku already sitting on the other side of him, a questioning look on his face as he gazed at Tadashi.

At the touch of the couch, Tadashi's stupor was lost, and awareness took its place as he gazed around the room, noticing Izuku's stare and his mother.

Inko was currently in front of the two boys, sitting in their only armchair that had been maneuvered so that it was now in front of the couch. Inko silently sat in the chair as she contemplated the words she would say to her sons, slightly fidgeting with her hands as she considered her words. After what seemed like a lifetime, but in reality, was only a few seconds, Inko gained the courage to speak.

"Izuku, I am sorry for the way that I acted last night and this morning. The reaction to you being quirkless was very shocking for me and I didn't think before I spoke, and I am very, truly sorry." Izuku remained silent at Inko's words, but he continued to listen intently as she continued. Inko took a long breath as she continued.

"While I don't fully like the idea of you trying to be a hero with you being quirkless, I will not stop you from trying to achieve your dream. While I do not fully agree with the idea, that does not mean that I won't support you in your dream." Again, there was a small pause as she looked at Izuku for a reaction, but like before he remained silent, but hope could be seen in his eyes at her response.

"But" at that word, both Izuku and Tadashi instantly became even more attentive than before, sitting up painstakingly straight as they waited for Inko's next words. "But there will be a few ground rules before I let you follow through with your plan."

At the finishing of the sentence, Tadashi and Izuku slumped down on the couch as they withdrew the breaths that they hadn't known they had been holding.

"First, you will find other activities and hobbies that have nothing to do with being a hero. I don't want you focusing all your effort into becoming a hero and having no other skills besides those involved in heroics. I want you to have a back-up plan if the hero dream doesn't work out and I think the best way for that to happen is if you have other skills and hobbies. That goes for you as well Tadashi. I know you have never said that you want to be a hero, but if you do decide that you do, I want you to have other skills as well. Okay?"

Both children nodded their heads at the reasonable request, as both of them agreed with her logic.

"Secondly, anything that Izuku does for heroics Tadashi must do as well."

At that response, both Izuku and Tadashi stood up from the couch in protest, but Inko interrupted any response by continuing as if nothing ever happened.

"Tadashi was the one who openly supported you on your dream and I think that it is only fair that he should be the one to see that you follow it through or end up quitting. It will also give me less stress to know that Tadashi will be right beside you by either helping you or standing beside you. If Izuku joins in martial arts, so too will Tadashi. If Izuku wants to start exercising, then Tadashi will be as well. If anything, I see it as bonding exercise between the both of you."

As she said the last sentence, a somewhat sadistic gleam was made as she smiled at her two sons. Tadashi and Izuku both made small gulps at their mother's face and steadily sat back down on to the couch. As before, both nodded their heads in response.

"Thirdly, you will not fully focus on your physical aspects and will also work on your intellectual traits as well. While I don't expect perfection, I do want you to try your hardest when it comes to your academics. You will put an equal amount of effort in academics and in training, no if's, and's, or buts on the subject.

"And Lastly, you will need to run everything by me before you start anything related to heroics or hobbies. While I don't want to micromanage everything in your lives, I want to know what is going on and if you are doing it safely. I want you to succeed in any dream that either of you two has and the best way for me to do that is to help you plan and achieve that goal, and the only way for that to happen is if you also have me involved."

"As of right now, these are the only rules that I have for the both of you and while there might be some changes to these rules later, these are what they are now. You need to agree with all of these rules before I let either of you continue on, so both of you need to decide now and you must agree with one another. There is no halfway, it's all or nothing. Later down the line, you can change your mind, but this decision needs to be made now. So, choose."

After Inko had finished her lecture, Tadashi and Izuku looked over to one another, not a word was said between the two brothers. While nothing was being said, both seemed to understand one another as they gazed into each other's eyes. After a whole minute of silent staring, Izuku broke away from Tadashi's stare with an almost exasperated sigh as he seemed to concede to his brother's silent demands.

Tadashi made a satisfied grunt at his brother's decision and looked towards his mother as he spoke. "Izuku and I have decided that we want to continue. I won't give up on Izuku's dream, and I won't let him give it up either. So, if that means that I have to follow in his footsteps and guide him towards that goal, then so be it."

As he said this, Tadashi stood up from the couch and had grabbed onto Izuku's arms to hoist him up as well, letting both boys stand in front of their mother as Tadashi expressed their answer,

Inko let a small, sad smile grace her lips before she grabbed both her sons into a fierce hug and said, "Then let's get started shall we?"

* * *

**Finally! I am sorry for the wait; my job has been kicking my ass lately. 60+ hours a week is a killer on the motivation to do anything but sleep after getting home. While my job is going to only get busier as the holidays, and election day gets closer, I will try and continue to write and make chapters. I can't promise they will be at the same level as before, but I will do my best!**

**During this chapter, I realized that I can't write for children to save my life! Like holy shit, these kids are so much more mature than the average child. Honest to god, while working I saw two kids pick each other's noses, then discussed what they found, then showed it to each other, and then went to play without doing anything about the booger on their fingers!**

**So, sorry not sorry that I can't write a child's dialogue, but I will never stoop down to that level of writing to try and make a believable toddler/child. **

**Can I just say that I am so glad that I am done with this prologue! Like I know it was important, as you should have a good base for a story and characters, and technically I was in charge of it, but I just wanted to get to the more exciting ideas and stories and I couldn't! But now I can!**

**I will be doing a few times skips in the next chapter, highlighting some of the more important parts of the years. But we will finally be getting to the good stuff… Hopefully!**


End file.
